


Angel of Light

by Roxiepluto



Series: DigiOTP Week 2017 [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, DigiOTPweek, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: TK has always been drawn to angels and one day summons the angel of light…





	Angel of Light

“Ah!”

TK flung his arms up and over his eyes to protect them from the winds that suddenly came from nowhere to swirl around him like a tornado. The air seemed to tighten oppressively and cool to the point that it felt like winter, even though it was the middle of summer. He had known the summoning spell was going to be strong but this was beyond his wildest imaginings.

“Summoning me was a foolish thing to do, mortal.”

Suddenly the wind stopped and when he removed his hand from in front of his eyes, he spotted a young girl with giant white wings and light that seemed to pour out from inside her. It made the air around them heat up, like he was standing directly in the summer sun. He knew, from some instinct, that the heat would only get stronger if she stepped closer to him.

“Well…” he managed to get out, his voice sticking strangely in his chest like his words were having to fight to get out, “It made more sense than summoning the angel of friendship.” He paused and managed a grin despite the sweat that was beginning to trickle down his face, “I’ve heard he has a bit of a temper.”

He could sense the pause in the air, a second before the angel of light chuckled lightly at his joke. It was a wondrously beautiful sound and yet he felt his ears burn from the pain of the angelic noise. He gritted his teeth from the pain but smiled none the less as he looked more closely at the beautiful angel in front of him. She was beyond anything he had ever imagined from the book. He didn’t understand how someone could be so beautiful that it hurt to look at them but apparently that was what happened with angels. And yet, something about her felt familiar, like he’d dreamt of her or something…was that possible?

“Alright then, mortal,” she replied, a lingering smile still on her face, “What is your reason for summoning me here?”

“It’s TK,” he replied quickly, wanting the angel to call him something other than mortal.

The angel paused for a moment, her wise eyes watching him carefully for a moment before she gently said, “TK…”

TK’s eyes widened as he felt a rush of desire course through him, like hearing his name on her tongue, was the most extraordinary thing that had ever happened to him. Was this the real power of the angels? To capture your senses completely?

He took a step forward, feeling a strong need to be close to her despite the way his skin began to prickle from the burning sensation but simultaneously she took a step back and shook her head.

“If you get too close you will die; mortals cannot withstand the holy energy we give off,” she explained. TK would say she looked slightly sad at her words and he wanted to get closer to comfort her but her warnings of death echoed in his ears so he stood where he was.

“Have I met you before?” he asked, unable to get rid of the lingering notion at the back of his head, even as he felt his muscles begin to tire from her energy.

The angel pursed her lips for a few precious moments before she shook her head, “No…I think I would remember a mortal as spunky as you.”

He smiled, feeling the way his head began to spin as the heat got too much for him. No…he couldn’t let the meeting finish so quickly; he still had so many questions. He shook his head, determined to keep going as he asked, “Why do I feel like something is missing no matter what I try to fill my life with? Angels are holy creatures, right? You can look into my soul and tell me what I need, can’t you?”

He felt exhausted as he finished his questions and looked up to see the angel looking vaguely upset as she looked across at him. He furrowed his brows; had he said something wrong?

“I’m sorry,” she replied, “As a mortal, that’s not something I can tell you.”

TK hung his head, feeling despondent as she threw his questions away like they were nothing when they had been the reason for even attempting something as different as summoning an angel. He felt himself collapse onto his knees, without even knowing he had lost his balance; his body felt heavy, like it was weighed down with metal. His eyes closed, unable to keep them open any longer.

“But don’t give up yet,” she continued, the burn on his skin suddenly increasing as she took a step closer, “There is a lot that you still must do but you will get your answers one day. You will find what you need.”

Takeru could barely think through the haze and he felt himself collapse onto his side in the grass and heard her whisper, “Stay strong, my hope …”

He had no time to analyse her words before his mind gave in to the blackness and he fell unconscious.

\--

When Takeru awoke, the sun was beginning to set and the sound of chirping birds and the feel of grass on his skin told him that he was where he had been when he summoned the angel.

He sat up suddenly, before he gave a gasp of pain; his body felt like it had been through the wars as his muscles ached intensely and his skin felt hot and painful, like he’d been sunburnt. The summoning had really strung him out and he allowed himself to just sit and breath for a moment as he recalled what the angel had told him.

Her words hadn’t all added up and he was sure that there was something that she hadn’t told him. He knew she was an angel and he was just a mortal but from the way she had acted, it felt like something more was at work right now. Nothing made sense right now except for one thing.

The angel of light.

He felt connected to her in a way he had never felt with anyone in his whole life, despite the pain he was experiencing afterwards. The instinct to immediately try to summon her again was strong but he had no doubt his body wouldn’t be able to take it again so soon.

He had to see her again. He just had to. She had told him that he would find what he needed and it occurred to him that maybe she was what he really needed. After all, he couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing her again.

As soon as he healed, he would summon her again. He would keep summoning her for the rest of his life if he had to, just to keep the connection alive. It was the first thing in his life that felt truly right and he wasn’t going to take it away from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Takari for the win! I love this pairing and have since i was a kid. This story is based on the idea of Kari being an angel but the kind of angel that hurts mortals to be around too long. I’d like to expand it someday as i worked out a load of backstory for the short drabble lol.  
> I'm not as happy with this as i want to be, probably because i feel like i hinted at the bigger story that was planned in the back of my head but doing that takes away from it as a one-shot. And i don't know when i'll get a chance to revisit it so it feels incomplete. Oh well, i hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
